


Industry

by Hotspur



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Bruce Springsteen - Fandom
Genre: History, actually this isn't fictional at all, but I wanted to add something to the Springsteen tag, it's a poem based off of Jungleland that I wrote about the industrial revolution, jungleland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based off of Springsteen's "Jungleland" that I wrote last year in high school, about the industrial revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industry

**Author's Note:**

> So I combined Springsteen and history. This is all factual. Nothing made up. Chronology is compressed but it all happened.

Carnegie had a homecoming  
In Pittsburgh late last night   
And Ford sent the automobiles  
Down his production line  
J. P. Morgan sitting in his office  
Drinking brandy and buying shares  
The barons roll out their plans  
Together they make a deal for business   
And become the richest men in town

Well the trustbusters run down Wall Street  
Chasing Oil and Rockefeller  
And Edison and Morgan light New York  
While Westinghouse and Tesla are quiet,  
Running motors and making plans  
From the board rooms to the mills  
Tonight all is progress in the world  
As we take our stand  
Down in industry.

The worker's unions assembled  
And had a Homestead for the fight  
Frick told the Pinks to meet them  
At the mill that gives this fair city might  
Man there's an opera out on the railroad  
There's a ballet being fought out in the labs  
Until the Pinkertons shoot striking men  
Who start this union fight

Frick's left alive but the debt must be paid  
Competitors fall and vanish unseen  
Men blast coke and steel just like Vulcan  
Hurrying for the clientele  
The hungry and the broken  
Exploited by the gods  
That face off against each other in luxury  
Down in industry

In the laboratories the visionaries work in the latest field  
Inside the houses Rockefeller lights the nights of the common man  
Electric inventors struggle to light all corners  
Rivals as the war of currents goes on  
Just a switch and a light and they're strong

Beneath the machines  
One life ends  
Great engines running the workers too hard  
In a factory, stopped  
In whispers of strike  
Approval, and then decision  
On the production floor at Homestead  
The men lose one of their own  
Screams echo down the mills in the night  
Rockefeller watches as his trust is broken away  
And as Morgan loses out on that power bid  
Outside Wall Street's on fire  
In a real panic  
Between what's dying and what will be  
And the workers down here don't have nothing at all  
They just work and watch as the barons steal  
And in the heat of the blasts  
Bryan runs for the penniless man  
He winds up losing, without a crown of thorns

Tonight in Industry


End file.
